


Четыре лепестка

by hebecvinot (meganixel)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganixel/pseuds/hebecvinot
Summary: Мир победившего атеизма был сотворен четырьмя богами. Все, что сейчас осталось от воспоминаний о некогда очевидной людям структуре мира - это Теория Четырёх Лепестков, классификация людей на четыре типа. Напомнят ли ещё о себе боги?





	1. Дипломат

В мире, сотворенном четырьмя давно забытыми богами, жили двое влюбленных, и им казалось, что весь мир живет и дышит только для них двоих. Они были молоды и счастливы, они купались во взаимной любви, они были чем-то несоизмеримо большим, нежели просто пара — они были творческим дуэтом. Синиус писал тексты и музыку, а Тамма прекрасно пела. Их общие друзья восхищались, когда Тамма исполняла песни Синиуса. Синиус обещал Тамме, что однажды заработает столько денег, что хватит и на звукозапись, и на раскрутку. Он стремительно шёл к цели, а Тамма встречала его успехи обворожительной улыбкой. Он обещал, что однажды они сыграют шикарную свадьбу. Ослепленный своей любовью, он не заметил, как Тамма начала носить все более свободные наряды. А когда заметил, было уже слишком поздно.

Синиус не смог простить ей, что она скрывала от него свою беременность. Синиус обвинил Тамму в том, что она не верила ему, хотела удержать его любой ценой, в том, что она с ним по расчету и ей нужны лишь те деньги, которые он начинает зарабатывать и собирается приумножить. Тамма расплакалась. Синиус тяжело вздохнул, обнял ее, но простить не смог все равно.

*** 

На занятие по ТЧЛ — Теории Четырех Лепестков — пришла новенькая. Тамма не смогла скрыть своего раздражения. Мильтонис выглядела безупречно, и Тамма тут же решила, что новенькая непроходимо глупа — должна же такая красота хоть чем-то компенсироваться. «Манипуляторский лепесток, как пить дать», — решила Тамма. «И наверняка сейчас Приссел будет объяснять ей все по новой, ведь куда ей было прочитать теорию с сайта».

— Теорию знаете, Мильтонис? — Приссел улыбнулся чуть глуповатой улыбкой, и Тамма осторожно взглянула на Синиуса. Синиус не отрывал от Мильтонис взгляда. Отношение Таммы к Мильтонис сразу изменилось с простой неприязни на что-то близкое к ненависти.

— Да. Четыре лепестка: Творец, Дипломат, Манипулятор и Трикстер. Читала описания, но, думаю, приводить их будет излишним. Сегодняшнее занятие посвящено отношениям Творца и Дипломата.

— К какому лепестку относите себя?

— Манипулятор, — улыбнулась Мильтонис.

— Не сомневаюсь, — Приссел широко улыбнулся в ответ. — Стоит заметить, что в слове «Манипулятор» нет никакой негативной коннотации, это название…

— Сложилось исторически, знаю,- закончила за него Мильтонис.

— Замечательно, — кивнул Приссел. 

К слову, Тамму Приссел считал Манипулятором, но ей нравилось думать о себе как о Дипломате. А значит, она готовилась слушать лекцию о них с Синиусом. О Дипломате и Творце.

***

Ньерка внимательно слушала маму, которая вдохновенно рассказывала о Теории Четырех Лепестков. Далеко не все было понятно, но слушать было тем интереснее, чем чаще в этой беседе мама упоминала об отце, с которым Ньерка мечтала однажды познакомиться, как, должно быть, мечтают все брошенные отцами дети.

— …я Дипломат, а ты Творец, как и твой папа. Отношения между Дипломатом и Творцом бывают разными, иногда они сложные, но Дипломат всегда любит Творца и желает ему только лучшего. По дихотомиям и Творец, и Дипломат — светлые, а значит, они на одной стороне.

— Если папа светлый, значит, он добрый? — спросила Ньерка.

— Ну… да.

— Но почему он тогда нас бросил?

— Он… — мама нахмурилась. — Он встретил Манипулятора.

***

— Вот деньги на содержание дочери. Если проболтаешься ей… Ты знаешь, кем работает моя мать.

Да, пока что Тамма не давала поводов отправить её в психиатрическую клинику. Но идея о том, что Синиус — отец её дочери, вполне могла сойти за бредовую. По крайней мере, Синиус надеялся, что мать поверит ему, а не Тамме.

— Ты весь исхудал, Синиус. Неужели Манипуляторша бросила?

— Не твое дело, — Синиус еще только учился держать эмоции в узде, а Тамма била по самому больному. — Ты тоже Манипулятор, Тамма. Хоть и считаешь себя Дипломатом. Ты зря ходила на занятия, раз так ничего и не поняла.

— Ньерка часто спрашивает о тебе, — Тамма не обратила внимания на его слова. 

— Пусть спрашивает, — пожал плечами Синиус, затем взглянул на часы. — Мне нужно идти.

Издательство Синиуса было на пути к успеху, хотя его и ждало много сложностей. Синиус верил, что справится. Его немного беспокоило, что он все реже пишет стихи и музыку, но он утешал себя тем, что, заработав достаточно денег, сможет полностью посвятить себя творчеству.

***

Долгие годы Тамма сходила с ума от невозможности выступать, хотя бы перед друзьями. Друзей она лишилась тогда же, когда Мильтонис увела у нее Синиуса. Тамма знала, что поет все так же хорошо, но пела только Ньерке на ночь. Те самые песни, которые писал Синиус. Ньерке исполнилось 14, а она все так же просила Тамму ей петь. Ньерка начала сочинять стихи, которыми очень гордилась. Слишком зрелые для 14 лет. Слишком хорошие рифмы, слишком глубокие смыслы. Тамма пообещала Ньерке отнести стихи в издательство, но Ньерка стеснялась.

Долгие годы Тамма сходила с ума от невозможности выступать, пока не устроилась в школу учителем начальных классов. Директор, узнав, как прекрасно она поет, попросил ее выступить на концерте к дню учителя. Все было хорошо, пока следом не вышла новая сотрудница, лаборантка в химическом практикуме для старших классов. Молоденькая. Рыжая. И ей аплодировали громче, чем Тамме, хотя пела она значительно хуже.

Долгие годы Тамма сходила с ума от невозможности выступать, а выступив и увидев после своего успеха успех рыжей, совсем как Мильтонис, но моложе, лаборантки…

***

— Мама сошла с ума? — спросила девочка, удивительно напомнившая Сотерне ее сына. Тот точно так же хмурился, когда был подростком.

— С твоей мамой все будет в порядке, — Сотерна говорила с привычной уверенностью. Как врач-психиатр, она многое повидала на своем веку.

— Она что-то говорила про моего отца… Кажется, называла имя Си… Син… Синиус, вот.

Сотерна надеялась, что ничем не выдала своего изумления. «Синиус, сынок, кажется, настало время поговорить».

***

Синиус, Синиус, Синиус… Ее Наставник, ее Учитель, ее первый любовник. Ньерка не думала о нем, как об отце, и знала, что он не думает о ней, как о дочери. Мама в больнице, мама не узнает, не узнает и Сотерна. Бабушка. Непривычное слово. Странное слово. У Ньерки раньше не было бабушки. Точнее, была, но мама рассказывала о своей матери, бабушке Ньерки, только плохое. Называла ее Трикстером и рассказывала, как бабушка-Трикстер разрушила всю жизнь своей дочери. Ньерка верила, пока не стала подолгу откровенно беседовать с Синиусом.

Синиус рассказал ей о Теории Четырех Лепестков. Он рассказывал великолепно. Не то что мама. Теперь Ньерка знала, что она не Творец, а Дипломат. А мама не  
Дипломат, а Манипулятор. И это идеально уложилось в ее картину мира.

Синиус критиковал ее стихи, но всегда конструктивно. Он помогал ей сделать стихи лучше. К её шестнадцатилетию Синиус выпустил ее первый сборник, и стихи набирали популярность. Еще в тот же день, когда Ньерке исполнилось шестнадцать, Синиус впервые ее по-настоящему поцеловал. Она верила ему. Значит, это было нужно. Значит, это было правильно. Он ее отец только биологически, а какое имеют значение родственные связи? Никакого. Значит, можно.

Ньерка любила Синиуса и уважала. Без него ее жизнь была бы совсем другой, она бы ничего не добилась. Дипломату нужен Творец. Непременно нужен Творец. Об этом писали многие сторонники Теории Четырех Лепестков.

Ньерка навещала маму все реже и реже. Она по-прежнему любила маму, но что-то изменилось. Они с мамой отдалились друг от друга, когда мама оказалась психически нездоровой.

Наступил день, когда мама Ньерки ночью выдрала из больничной скамейки гвоздь и вскрыла себе вены.

Ньерка не думала, что бывает такая боль и такое жестокое раскаяние.

***

Время лечило. Синиус был рядом. Он был тактичен и заботлив, и это лечило тоже. Лечила популярность сборника стихов и добрые отзывы. Лечило творчество. Но время лечило лучше всего.

Ньерка отпросилась у бабушки, и та неохотно отпустила ее на встречу с Синиусом поздно вечером, с условием, чтобы он непременно довез Ньерку до дома и она обязательно выспалась.

— Как твой день?

— Опять бездарные стихи, ничего нового, — пожал плечами Синиус. — Эта женщина настырна и думает, что если пытаться отправлять одни и те же стихи больше одного раза, у нее возрастут шансы на публикацию.

— Можно почитать? Она кто из Лепестков?

— Почти уверен, что Дипломат. Творить должны Творцы. Но ты из тех редких Дипломатов, которым удается писать интересно и структурированно, — Синиус взлохматил волосы Ньерки. — Почитать можешь, но это мусор, учти.

— Дай мне этот мусор, — Ньерка и сама не знала, почему так настаивает и почему ей так не нравится тон Синиуса этим вечером.

— Держи. Верни завтра, хорошо?

***

Убедившись, что бабушка спит достаточно крепко, Ньерка зажгла лампу и стала читать. Стихи оказались немного кривыми по форме, но смысл цеплял настолько, что форма была не так уж важна. Кроме стихов, в рукописи (а стихи и впрямь были написаны от руки) оказалась детская сказка. Ньерка еще никогда не испытывала такого желания поспорить с Синиусом, как этой ночью. Но Синиус был далеко, да Ньерка и знала — его не переубедишь. Кто она такая, чтобы его переубеждать? Всего лишь Дипломат, не Творец. Его подопечная, его любовница. Ее слово для него ничего не значит, осознала Ньерка, и осознание отозвалось внутри обидой.

Ньерка обнаружила приписку в конце рукописи с просьбой перезвонить на номер. Она уже точно знала, что позвонит, хотя не представляла себе, что скажет этой женщине.

Утром Ньерка дрожащими руками набирала номер, звонить на который не имела никакого права. Несколько удивилась, услышав мужской голос в телефонной трубке.

— Алло.

— Доброе утро, эмм… Могу я услышать Сэлту?

— Одну минутку, — Ньерка услышала громкое «Мааам, тебя».

— Здравствуйте, кто меня спрашивает? — голос немолодой женщины звучал несколько удивленно.

— Это Ньерка Стушитц, эээ… — Ньерка не знала, как объяснить свой звонок, но, кажется, Сэлте этого было и не нужно.

— Ньерка, здравствуйте! Читала ваши стихи, вы замечательно пишете! Рада знакомству. Вы нашли мой сайт и решили позвонить? 

Это было до того внезапно и удобно, что Ньерка не сдержалась и соврала:  
— Да, нашла ваш сайт. Хотела сказать, что у вас прекрасные стихи, очень искренние и глубокие. Вы пытались опубликоваться?

— Да, пыталась, в издательстве Шекент и Ко.

— Я могу посоветовать другое издательство, которое, на мой взгляд, подходит вам лучше. Оно не такое известное, но все-таки… Вейсер, слышали о таком? Я скину вам контакты.

— Спасибо, Ньерка! Могу я пригласить вас на чай? Мы живем небогато, но…

— Сочту за честь!

— Записывайте адрес.

***

«Дипломатический лепесток был назван именно так в честь известного дипломата Ариса Вердена, ратовавшего за сохранение мира между враждующими государствами. Считается, что Дипломатам свойственны пацифизм, милосердие и сочувствие. Однако далеко не все Дипломаты могут похвастать этим на деле. Зачастую Дипломат может оказаться серой мышкой, смирившейся с жестокостью реальности».

Ньерка вздохнула и закрыла сайт. Она терпеть не могла, когда о Дипломатах говорили свысока. Дело было не в том, что она сама относилась к Дипломатическому лепестку, она просто была, возможно, идеалисткой и слишком любила идею равенства, свободы, идею о том, что все в этом мире заслуживают лучшего.

«Стихи об отношениях между лепестками» — предлагал следующий сайт. Ньерка выбрала пункт «Дипломат».

«Можешь меня губить, пока я буду тебя любить» — о Дипломате и Трикстере. Отвратительная рифма, подумала Ньерка и не стала читать дальше.

«Попляши для меня, мой влюбленный дурак» — о Дипломате и Манипуляторе. Ньерка поморщилась. Почему считается, что Дипломат должен быть влюблен в  
Манипулятора? Неужели все кругом уверены, что ими, Дипломатами, так легко манипулировать?

«Я твоя глина, мой милый Творец. Лепи из меня, что захочешь». — Ньерка перечитала первые строчки еще раз. Глина… Творец… Чем-то это очень сильно цепляло, хотя отношение к Дипломату как к покорной глине все равно задевало.

Ньерка посмотрела на часы. Было пора идти на чай к Сэлте.


	2. Трикстер

— Что это за девочка придет к нам на чай? Голосок у нее милый, — Ирик облизнулся.

— Не смей даже думать, — оборвала его мама. — Ей семнадцать лет, она поэтесса.

— И что с того? — Ирик невозмутимо ухмыльнулся.

— А то!

Ирик пожал плечами и уткнулся в свой любимый сайт. 

«Теория четырех лепестков — это нахуй абсолютно ненаучная ебанина, однако, популярная у определенного сорта глубоко копающего мудачья. В чем ебаная суть этой теории, спросите вы? Да ни в чем, так и хочется ответить, но попробуем объяснить. Всякие ребята, которые по совместительству философы дохуя, ебанулись окончательно и решили, что всех людишек можно делить на четыре типа: высокомерных Творцов, лохов-Дипломатов, хитрожопых Манипуляторов и ебнутых на всю голову Трикстеров. Уже видите проёб?»

Ирик видел проёб, но решил почитать про Трикстеров — заинтересовало название лепестка.

«Трикстеры ващет самые весёлые ребята, хотя далеко не всегда в адеквате. Ввязываться в переделки и всех стебать, портить хорошеньких девственниц, шутить про хуи и гавно — почему бы и да. Любимое занятие Трикстеров — прикидываться хорошими парнями, что нихуёво так помогает дальнейшему простёбу окружающих. Проебол всего и вся — тоже очень трикстерская тема».

Ирик решил, что он знает, кто он в этой странной классификации, даже не читая про остальных. Он закрыл интернет неебическим усилием воли и вернулся к программированию своей новой игры. В войне с багами время пролетело незаметно, и раздался звонок в дверь. Мама пошла открывать. 

— Ньерка, здравствуй! — услышал Ирик.

— Добрый вечер, Сэлта! Спасибо, что пригласили меня.

— Так неловко, у меня тут всюду кошачья шерсть… А вот и виновник. Поздоровайся, Пушок, поздоровайся с гостьей.

— Здравствуй, котик.

Ирик будто бы невзначай вышел из комнаты. Ему хотелось взглянуть на юную поэтессу.

— А это мой сын, Ирик.

— Добрый вечер, — пробормотала девушка.

— Ирик, поставь чайник. Поболтаем о своём, о стихотворном.

— Хорошо, мам.

***

Когда Ирик решал, что ему надеть, он заглядывал в шкаф и обращал внимание, на что первым падает взгляд. Его гардероб, в котором к неудовольствию Ирика иногда прибиралась мама, представлял из себя смесь из вещей защитного серо-зеленого окраса и чего-то неимоверно вырвиглазного, кислотно-яркого. Сегодня взгляд Ирика упал на оранжевую футболку с черепом, в глазницах которого были стилизованные круглые кусочки апельсина, темно-серые штаны и защитно-зеленую толстовку, всю в кошачьей шерсти после того, как на ней вдоволь повалялся Пушок. Наскоро почистив зубы и забрызгав толстовку зубной пастой, Ирик шнуровал любимые высокие ботинки. Вчера, провожая девицу-поэтессу домой, он умудрился зазвать ее на прогулку к красивому озеру.  
Они договорились встретиться на вокзале, но Ирик представил, как Ньерка удивится, если он встретит ее у подъезда, и надеялся не опоздать. Ему это едва удалось.

— Привет, — сказал он, когда она, не заметив его, прошла мимо, и удовлетворенно отметил, как она вздрогнула, обернулась, затем улыбнулась. Он подошел к ней и обнял — чуть дольше, чем это было принято при встрече. — Идём?

— Привет, не ожидала… Да, идём, конечно.

***

— …так вот, об игре… В древности верили в Бога-Создателя, знаешь об этом? 

— Читала. Сейчас не любят игры, в которых есть боги и волшебство. Хотя порой мне не хватает именно этого…

— Чудес? — понимающе улыбнулся Ирик. — В моей игре их хватает. Только Бога-Создателя там нет, зато есть Бог-Разрушитель.

— Это как?

— А вот так. Мир появился вполне классическим путем, элементарные частицы, все такое. А Бог-Разрушитель был всегда, просто до появления мира ему было нечем особо заняться. А потом стал искушать людей, подстрекать их к разрушению, войнам, революциям, терактам. Свободолюбивый бог, надо заметить. Но всегда следил, чтобы мир не погиб. И вот, когда мир на грани гибели, Бог-Разрушитель, под угрозой вечной скуки, призывает главного героя все спасти.

— Интересно, слушай! Очень нестандартно.

— А ты только поэзию пишешь? Не сможешь помочь с сюжетными поворотами там и прочими заморочками? Я в этом довольно слаб, все больше по части идей.

— Мне так нравятся твои идеи, что, слушай, могу попробовать.

— Вот и славненько. Неплохо бы еще кого-нибудь найти для хорошей графики…

***

— А ты слышал когда-нибудь про Теорию Четырех Лепестков?

Ирик вспомнил статью на ЗеБестСайте, и чудом сохранил непроницаемое выражение лица. Судя по всему Ньерка относилась к теории серьезно, а значит, своего отношения к данной хуйне он пока что выдавать не намеревался.

— Да, читал как-то, мне кажется, я Трикстер.

— Пока сложно сказать, но противоречий не вижу. Я Дипломат.

— У тебя есть Творец, под… в смысле, которому ты доверяешь? — Ирику стоило некоторого труда выбирать нормальные выражения.

Выражение лица Ньерки было просто непередаваемым, затем она тихо ответила:  
— Да, есть. Не будем об этом пока что, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. Ты веришь… Во что-нибудь?

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — Ньерка искренне удивилась. Ирик знал, что такую реакцию его вопрос вызвал бы у большинства населения их планеты.

— Боги, чудеса, волшебство. Что-нибудь.

— Нет, конечно. Давно научно доказано…

— Но это же так скучно — не верить. Я вот верю, что если ножик потерялся, на то была воля божья, — Ирик назидательно указал пальцем на небо, затем, пару секунд насладившись реакцией Ньерки, пояснил, — Шучу, — и тут же добавил, — наполовину.

— Ты странный, — она растерянно улыбнулась.

— Веселее быть странным, чем нормальным. И верить в то, во что давно никто уже не верит. Наполовину, разумеется.

— Ты точно Трикстер, — сделала вывод Ньерка, — и совсем меня запутал.

— Так и было задумано, — улыбнулся Ирик.

*** 

С Ириком произошло то, что не происходило с самого раннего детства. Он заблудился. Он совершенно точно помнил дорогу, и все-таки заблудился. Знакомая тропинка упрямо вела их не туда, куда нужно, Ньерка о чем-то говорила, а Ирик думал, что здорово все-таки, что ему не так уж и важно, доберутся ли они сегодня до озера или просто здорово проведут время в прогулке по лесу. Тропинка вывела их… на поляну?

Да, определенно. На выжженную поляну со взорванной белой башенкой в центре.

Ньерка смотрела под ноги, продолжая… кажется, читать ему свои стихи?

— Смотри! — он дернул ее за рукав, привлекая ее внимание, заставляя поднять взгляд. Ньерка взглянула и обомлела.

— Ух ты! Ты был здесь раньше?

— Нет. Разве что во снах.

— Что это за башня? Почему ее взорвали?

— Боюсь, мы не найдем ответов. И что-то мне подсказывает, что эту башню мы тоже больше не найдем примерно никогда. Так что наслаждайся. Полезем внутрь?

— А туда можно?

— А где-то написано, что нельзя? — Ирик уже шел к башне, и подал Ньерке руку, помогая забраться в узкое окошко.

— Я не застряну?

— Нет, ты же худенькая. Давай, забирайся. О, смотри, ворона. Ворона, где озеро? Кажется, она говорит, что мы туда не дойдем…

— Я думала, мы идем к озеру…

— Я тоже так думал. Но получилось еще лучше, верно? Кажется, взрыв был на верхних этажах, притом точечный, может, это была какая-то химия, типа тринитротолуола.

— Здесь так темно, внутри… ты думаешь, реально забраться по лестнице? Она же наполовину разрушена.

— Я дам тебе руку, залезем. И ты после этого еще не веришь в чудеса?

— Нет, — Ньерка рассмеялась. — Это же всего лишь башня в лесу.

— Ну-ну.

***

Информации про башню в интернете не было, как Ирик ни искал. И найти ее заново не получалось тоже. Лето кончалось, нужно было ловить Фимала, пока не уехал в свое осеннее путешествие. Ирик и сам не знал, зачем решил познакомить Фимала с Ньеркой. Но, кажется, оба были не против, и, возможно, это было к лучшему. 

Ирик, как всегда, встретил Ньерку возле ее подъезда. 

— Пешком? — спросил он.

— А сколько тут пешком?

— Примерно через весь город. Не так уж и много, если разобраться.

— Идем, — неожиданно согласилась Ньерка.

Погода была приятной, компания Ньерки — тоже, они взахлеб обсуждали сюжет игры, и почти незаметно преодолели довольно большое расстояние до дома Фимала.

— Он может показаться странным, но вообще-то он вполне адекватный, просто нестандартно мыслит, — спохватившись, предупредил Ирик.

— Ладно, — кивнула Ньерка.

Ирик набрал код на подъездной двери старого дома и изобразил приглашающий жест. Молча они поднялись на лифте на 14 этаж.

— Привет, — произнес Ирик, едва Фимал открыл дверь. — Это Ньерка. Ньерка, это Фимал.

Фимал кивнул.

— Приятно познакомиться, — смущенно пробормотала Ньерка, явно чувствуя себя некомфортно. Должно быть, с ней так всегда при новых знакомствах, сделал вывод Ирик и, поддавшись порыву, взял ее за руку. Ньерка не воспротивилась.

— Земля… нет, воздух под сильным влиянием земли. Но воздух хорошо поддерживает огонь, и земля скоро будет выжжена, — сказал Фимал, явно сконфузив Ньерку еще больше. — Проходите. Чаю?

***

— Так что думаешь про башню? — спросил Ирик, будто бы невзначай накрыв руку Ньерки своей. 

— Башня? Символ, — ответил Фимал, не задумываясь. — Символ торжества огня над землей, пусть и временного.

— Поясни? — попросил Ирик, больше для Ньерки, но и для себя тоже. Ему тоже не всегда было понятно, о чем говорит Фимал.

— Мир держится на четырех стихиях. Земля как опора, дающая жизнь растениям, воздух как дыхание всего живого, огонь, как разрушение ненужного и свет нового знания, и вода, как самая многоликая и загадочная сила, дающая жизнь и отнимающая ее, сносящая преграды на своем пути и омывающая ноги усталого путника. Земля дала опору белой башне, взлелеяла ее. Огонь ее разрушил — и вместе с тем дал ей новую жизнь, в другой ипостаси. Ты, Ньерка, дитя воздуха, и белый, несомненно, очень твой цвет. У тебя есть земля, дающая опору, но однажды она будет выжжена огнем. Я думаю, именно этот символ пыталось донести до вас мироздание. Возможно, земля — это твой родитель, внушивший тебе свои идеалы. Возможно, тебе пришло время их пересмотреть.

Ирик заметил, как побледнела Ньерка, как замотала головой, убрала свою руку из-под руки Ирика.

— Это звучит… очень странно. Фимал, ты… Верующий? Я думала, таких не осталось.

— Открой глаза и увидишь. Древние были во многом мудрее нас, и зря мы так прочно закрепились в атеизме, отвергнув все шаманские наработки прошлых поколений. Я понимаю, почему тебе так сложно меня услышать.

— Я же слушаю…

— Ты слушаешь, но ты не слышишь. Ни меня, ни себя. Я бы на твоем месте в первую очередь прислушался к себе. Отправился бы один в лес, развел костер у воды и попросил у стихий дать знание, которым обладают только они — и где-то, в глубине себя, обладаешь ты.

— Это… странно, и…

— Ты пока не готова, я услышал тебя. Ирик, еще вопросы?

— Да, про игру. Ты говорил, что можешь порисовать.

— Я пока что в своих проектах, так что быстро не обещаю. Попробуй обратиться к Тиллис. Она хорошо рисует.

***

— Ну что, не жалеешь, что мы посетили Фимала? — спросил Ирик, едва они вышли.

— Я очень удивлена. Но нет, не жалею. Хотя… отец бы не одобрил, наверное. И удивился бы, узнав, что я могу слушать верующих.

— А меня ты верующим не считаешь.

— Наполовину, — улыбнулась Ньерка.

— А странным?

— Да, весьма. Но Фимал страннее. Знаешь, мне кажется, он Творец.

— Может быть, — Ирик отдавал себе отчет в том, что откровенно смотрит на губы Ньерки, и не собирался переводить взгляд. — Съедим шоколадку?

— У тебя есть шоколадка? Ирик, ты просто волшебник!

— Вот видишь. Еще один шаг к вере в волшебство, — Ирик улыбнулся и изобразил, будто бы наколдовывает шоколадку из воздуха, но вскоре сдался и достал ее из рюкзака. — Может, я злой колдун?

— Почему?

Вместо ответа Ирик приник к губам Ньерки — и она ответила на поцелуй.

— Это что-нибудь значит? — спросила она.

— Это значит, что я злой колдун. А еще, кажется, безнадежно влюбленный.

— Наполовину?

— Ну уж нет.

— Мы знакомы меньше недели!

— И что?

— Действительно, — пробормотала Ньерка. — Я считаю… То есть мне кажется… В общем, это неправильно.

— Из-за твоего Творца? 

Ньерка смутилась. Сильно смутилась.

— А с ним у тебя все правильно? — Ирик спрашивал наугад, и не ожидал такой бурной реакции. Ньерка начала всхлипывать, и уже вскоре рыдала взахлеб, а Ирик гладил ее по спине. — Ньерка… Ну что такое?

— Кажется, мне надо к психологу, — улыбнулась она сквозь слезы.

— Могу порекомендовать Тиллис. Сам к ней не ходил, потребности не было. Она девушка Фимала. Она классная, и совсем не такая странная. Будешь с ней говорить — попросишь, чтобы порисовала для нашей игры, ок?

— Она будет не против меня принять?

— Не против. Она начинающий психолог, расценки у нее так, символические. Ну что? Тебе поспокойнее? Будем есть шоколадку?

— Да, — улыбнулась Ньерка, и Ирик почти поверил в то, что действительно влюбился в эту обычную на первый взгляд девчонку.


	3. Манипулятор

— А она знает, что она твоя девушка? — подняла брови Тиллис.

— Нууу, — Ирик неопределенно пошевелил пальцами, — думаю, уже скоро у нее в этом не будет сомнений.

— Учти, Ирик, то, что происходит во время сеанса между психологом и клиентом, разглашать тебе никто не будет.

— Переживу как-нибудь, — он махнул рукой.

— Однако, похвальная забота, — улыбнулась Тиллис. — Когда она сможет?

— Говорит, лучше бы до начала учебы.

— Ты дал ей мой номер?

— Да, но она стесняется тебе звонить.

— Передай, что я не кусаюсь.

— Где она учится?

— Еще только поступила на первый курс. В главный универ, на филолога.

— Опять тебе надо кого помоложе? Ирик, когда ты уже угомонишься? А потом травмы у девочек.

— Между прочим, шестнадцать — возраст сексуального согласия, а ей семнадцать. Все законно. И я старше ее всего на четыре года.

— Мда, — Тиллис не скрыла свое раздражение. Ирик был бестактен, как и всегда.

— Ты сама ей точно не можешь позвонить? Или тоже стесняешься?

— Ну почему же… Могу, — Тиллис поправила свои длинные темные волосы. — Но если она мне позвонит, будет лучше, серьезность намерений, сам понимаешь.

— Ладно, ладно, понял, — пробурчал Ирик. — Пойду, наверное.

— Иди-иди. Пока, удачи.

Тиллис долго стояла у зеркала, когда он ушел. Взяла темную помаду и подкрасила губы. Улыбнулась самой себе самой обворожительной улыбкой, заколола волосы заколкой, чуть небрежно. Это был привычный и такой успокаивающий вечерний ритуал. Ритуал, после которого можно было зажечь ароматические свечи, сесть у зеркала и упоительно отдаваться в одиночестве собственным сексуальным фантазиям.

Тиллис нравилась самой себе, и порой ей казалось, что никто не смог бы ей подойти лучше ее собственного двойника. Она любила Фимала, не сомневалась в этом ни капли. Но для Фимала секс был чем-то абсолютно неважным, а для Тиллис он был выражением ее внутренней страсти, ритуалом высвобождения бушующего внутри хаоса.  
Фимал не возражал даже против того, что у Тиллис порой были столь же обворожительные, как и она сама, любовницы. В конце концов, он любил ее, любил ее рисовать, у них были совместные творческие проекты. Они пребывали в гармонии друг с другом, и со стихиями, и каждый — с собственным абсолютно комфортным одиночеством. Это было одиночество художника.

Тиллис раздевалась перед зеркалом, медленно, не спеша. Когда зазвонил телефон, Тиллис вспомнила, что забыла выключить звук, и мысленно непристойно выругалась, но все же взяла трубку и ответила так мило, как только могла.

Звонила Ньерка.

Тиллис достала из ящика комода блокнот и сверилась со своим расписанием.

***

— Располагайся, как тебе будет удобно. Чаю? — предложила Тиллис.

— Да, было бы здорово.

— Минуту, сейчас сделаю. Пока подумай над вопросом: как ты прямо сейчас себя ощущаешь? 

Это был стандартный вопрос, с которого Тиллис начинала общение с клиентами. Когда Тиллис зашла в комнату снова, Ньерка цеплялась за ручки кресла до побелевших костяшек. Плохой признак, решила Тиллис. Есть с чем работать.

— Я… в смятении, — выговорила Ньерка, было видно, что это далось ей с трудом.

— Сможешь рассказать, с чем связано твое смятение? О чем оно?

— Я… я попробую, — Ньерка замолкла, подбирая слова. — Это очень личное… Это про моих родителей. Точнее, даже, наверное, про отца…

— Предлагаю тебе позаботиться о себе, налить себе чаю и постараться расслабиться. Здесь ты в безопасности. У меня есть правило конфиденциальности: я никому не   
рассказываю о том, что происходит на сеансах. Также есть правило стоп: ты в любой момент вольна завершить обсуждение текущей темы, если почувствуешь дискомфорт.

Тиллис взглянула на Ньерку. Та сделала глубокий вдох и потянулась к чайнику. Прольет, подумала Тиллис.

— Давай лучше я, а ты говори, сколько тебе заварки.

— Столько хватит. И холодной, если можно.

— Можно. Ты готова говорить о своем отце? Прислушайся к себе.

— Да. Мне это необходимо.

— Тогда я тебя внимательно слушаю.

— Я узнала его, когда была подростком. Когда моя мать попала в психиатрическую клинику. Сейчас она мертва, она… она… — Ньерка начала всхлипывать, у нее затряслись руки, и она все-таки пролила на себя чай, — она вскрыла себе вены гвоздем.

***

Тиллис была начинающим психологом, но уже успела наслушаться всяких историй. Тем не менее от истории Ньерки по коже бежали мурашки. Мечтать обрести своего отца, а потом обрести его — и совсем не в той роли. Тиллис хотелось однажды поговорить с отцом Ньерки. Темной стороне Тиллис хотелось, чтобы отец Ньерки при этом сидел на пыточном кресле.

Ньерка была сложным клиентом, тем самым клиентом, после которого долго приходишь в себя. Потому что бездны чужой боли порой воистину не имели дна, как и положено безднам. 

Тиллис усилием воли заставила себя сосредоточиться. К следующей встрече с Ньеркой неплохо было бы почитать про Теорию Четырех Лепестков, чтобы Ньерка смогла говорить свободно о том, как она видит свои несомненно сложные отношения с отцом так, чтобы Тиллис ее поняла. Но только не сейчас. Сейчас Тиллис больше всего хотелось поехать к любимому Фималу, выпить с ним чаю, обняться, взять черную краску и устроить терапевтический сеанс рисования. Рисовать бездны боли, чужой и своей. Рисовать бездны отчаяния, чужого и своего. Рисовать чужих и своих демонов.

Тиллис набрала номер Фимала. Он взял трубку почти сразу.

— Да, солнышко?

— Солнышко, привет. Я приеду?

— Приезжай, конечно. 

***

«Если с Творцом и Дипломатом более-менее все понятно, то Манипулятор — огромная загадка, и все, кто считает иначе, плохо знает Манипуляторов. Тысячи ликов и тысячи масок. Буря эмоций внутри и тихий омут снаружи. Чуткая восприимчивость к другим и мучительная невозможность познать до конца собственную многогранность. Бушующий океан страсти, река с опаснейшими порогами ментальной нестабильности, грозящая Манипулятору срывами».

Тиллис вздохнула. Тот, кто писал это описание лепестка, был скорее поэтом, нежели теоретиком, а ей, вне всяких сомнений, следовало бы подойти более профессионально. Плюс к тому, первичной была задача разобраться в отношениях между Дипломатом и Творцом.

«Творец может быть безнадежно прогнившим. Как и Манипулятор, как и Дипломат, как и Трикстер. Но прогнивший Творец опаснее всех остальных. Самые страшные и жестокие тираны были прогнившими Творцами. Самые отвратительные родители бывают прогнившими Творцами. Прогнивший Творец уже не способен на творчество, только на власть и контроль».

Тот, кто это писал, почти наверняка был обижен на своего родителя, решила Тиллис и не стала читать дальше. Обида так и сочилась из текста, который упорно пытался притвориться рациональным. 

Тиллис подумала о Ньерке. О том, что, возможно, однажды они перестанут быть в отношениях психолога и клиента и станут друзьями, а может… Да черт его знает. И тогда Ньерке понадобится другой психолог, потому что Тиллис придерживалась правила не консультировать своих друзей.

Тиллис зевнула, но спать все еще не хотелось, и она села вычитывать последнюю главу своей новой повести со старой доброй темой двух влюбленных друг в друга идиотов. В последней главе был горячий секс между этими самыми идиотами, и Тиллис надеялась, что будет не слишком много ошибок и опечаток от того, что писала она это в весьма возбужденном состоянии.

***

— Наша связь оборвалась, — Ньерка немного помолчала, и Тиллис успела подумать «Ну вот и замечательно». — Оборвал ее он. Синиус… Отец сказал мне, что собирается жениться.

— Ты ее знаешь?

— Нет. Скоро познакомимся, и я очень волнуюсь.

— Каковы твои чувства по поводу женитьбы твоего отца?

— Облегчение. Я начала чувствовать, что все, что между нами было, было неправильно. И я рада, что он больше не прикоснется ко мне так, как он это делал. Страх. Я   
боюсь, что он выбрал себе… плохую женщину. Я знаю, это несправедливо, ведь я пока что не знаю о ней почти ничего… Ну и, наверное, ревность, хотя это так неправильно. Я ревную его не как бывшего любовника, а как просто, ну… очень близкого человека. Знаешь, это так странно, но, кажется, это называют амбивалентностью. Я не могу на него злиться. Он слишком многое сделал для меня, и я ему благодарна. Я… я… Наверное, я люблю его. Как отца, или учителя, или наставника. В то же время он высокомерный мудак, и я вполне это осознаю. Возможно, я виню его в гибели матери. Возможно… я признаю, он может быть неправ, но почему-то чаще всего он оказывается прав. Пока что он — мой единственный ориентир, и ориентир неправильный. Сломанный компас, понимаешь?

— Понимаю. Тебе нужен свой собственный компас. Внутренний. Только твой, ничей более.

— Но как… Как к этому прийти? Как обрести свой внутренний компас?

Тиллис знала, что однозначного ответа на этот вопрос нет и быть не может. И все-таки она знала, что постарается объяснить, не указать дорогу, нет, не заменить компас   
собой. Просто объяснить… так просто и так сложно.

***

«Кажется, я полюбила другого. Не Синиуса. И это огромное облегчение». 

Уж не Ирика ли, обеспокоенно подумала Тиллис. Потому что если Ньерка всерьез полюбила Ирика, это скорее принесет ей новые проблемы, чем облегчение.  
Тиллис принялась набирать Ньерке ответ, осторожно и максимально тактично. У Тиллис не шли из головы разговоры про внутренний компас. Сначала она говорила об этом с Ньеркой во время сеанса, затем, поздно вечером, ближе к ночи — с Фималом.

Внутренний компас… Есть ли он у неё, Тиллис? У Фимала он был, Тиллис в этом не сомневалась. А вот в том, были ли ее собственные ориентиры ее собственными — приходилось порой усомниться. Вроде, давно переросла ориентиры своих родителей и своей бывшей девушки. Вроде, не переняла ориентиры Фимала. Но чужое влияние просачивается, просачивается неизбежно. Да и потом… Знает ли она, Тиллис, где ее север? Уверена ли в этом? Да и можно ли быть уверенной? Все течет, все изменяется. Тиллис нередко чувствовала себя в водовороте, и Фимал был нужен ей, как опора, чтобы просто почувствовать твердую землю под ногами. Носить белое — так мало свойственный ей цвет. Не красить губы, ограничивать себя в еде, внимать стихиям и долгими часами сидеть в молчании в лесу на поляне, разбираясь в причудах собственного сознания и подсознания.

Тиллис почувствовала желание отправиться в лес прямо сегодня, благо, день был свободным, и она была ничем не связана. Написать Фималу — кто как не он поймет ее и одобрит. И просто посидеть на траве в обыкновенных льняных штанах, чувствуя землю, чувствуя опору. Выпрямить спину и не думать ни о чем.  
Фимал собирался уезжать на днях в путешествие, но они еще успеют увидеться, Тиллис не сомневалась. Стихийно — а она очень многое делала стихийно — Тиллис переоделась, посмотрела расписание электричек и уехала в лес.

***

Встречу на вокзале было бы можно назвать неожиданной, но это были именно те, кого легко можно было встретить идущими с электрички. Ирик и Ньерка. Они шли, держась за руки, переплетя пальцы, и Ньерка то и дело останавливалась на секунду — поцеловать Ирика в щеку. Что ж, Ньерка, я надеюсь, ты будешь с ним счастлива, подумала Тиллис, задумавшись, может ли Ирик сделать счастливой девушку. Так или иначе, ей предстояло ехать в лес, и трепет перед грядущим единением с природой легко выгнал из головы Тиллис все лишние мысли. 

За окном электрички пролетали утки, и Тиллис любовалась ими — она всегда любила птиц, а водных птиц — вдвойне. Но вскоре Тиллис закрыла глаза, загадочным образом уснула и проспала свою остановку, выйдя на конечной — в другом городе. 

Злость на судьбу за сорванные планы нахлынула волной, и Тиллис выругалась сквозь зубы. Значит, так надо, сказал другой внутренний голос. Солнце клонилось к закату, Тиллис шла по провинциальному городку, где ей откровенно не нравилось, и не знала, стоит ли ей побыстрее уехать, или же судьба привела ее сюда не просто так.  
Внезапно к ней подошел молодой человек андрогинной внешности — Тиллис старалась не задаваться вопросом, девушка или парень, считая этот вопрос бестактным даже в собственных мыслях — и хрипловато спросил:  
— Огонька не найдется?

— Не курю, — Тиллис собиралась пройти мимо, но вдруг вспомнила, что носила с собой зажигалку — просто на всякий случай. — Хотя вот… есть. Не подскажете, где здесь можно пройти в лес?

— В лес? Я тоже в лес, хотите, провожу вас?

Проводник, отчего-то мелькнула мысль в голове у Тиллис, и, сама не зная, зачем, она согласилась. У Проводника были цветные короткие волосы и очки в темной оправе, и он совершенно не выглядел, как кто-то, кто может причинить вред, хотя Тиллис знала, что внешность обманчива. Через некоторое время Тиллис уже смеялась над шутками Проводника, они обсуждали любимые сериалы, а вскоре — и гейские парочки из этих самых сериалов… Это все зачем-то нужно, крутилось в голове у Тиллис, и она старалась поймать нить, но в конце концов отпустила ситуацию и позволила Проводнику все дальше уводить ее в лес.

***

— Я волновался.

— Я просто встретила очередную красивую девушку, и мы хорошо провели с ней время, — пожала плечами Тиллис. О том, что биологически Проводник был девушкой, выяснилось ночью в лесу, после долгих поцелуев. — Не удались у меня вчера поиски себя. Ничего не поделаешь.

Фимал пожал плечами и потянул воздух носом.

— Судя по всему, девушка была огненной.

— О да, — усмехнулась Тиллис.

— Ко мне сегодня придут Ирик и Ньерка. Предпочтешь остаться?

— Да, солнышко, если ты не против.

— Я не против. 

— Я пока немного порисую, хорошо?

Тиллис знала, что она будет рисовать дракона. Огненного дракона.

***

После первой же чашки чая в компании из четверых человек возникло разделение. Ирик болтал о чём-то с Фималом, а Тиллис внимательно слушала рассказ Ньерки о знакомстве с мачехой. 

— Знаешь, отец попросил меня выглядеть как можно приличнее. В смысле, аккуратно, красиво. Сетовал, что у меня нет платья. Кэтил, она шьет платья, у неё свой маленький бизнес. Она улыбнулась мне, но как-то свысока, и такое ощущение, что, несмотря на все мои старания, сочла меня неряхой и серой мышкой. Я боюсь её. А ещё… Ещё у неё есть сын. И ощущение, будто она, знаешь, и любит его, и в то же время презирает. Он выглядит очень… Затюканным. В общем, мне страшно, Тиллис. Я не понимаю, почему отец выбрал её.

Тиллис, поддавшись порыву, вручила Ньерке бумагу и цветные карандаши. 

— Можешь её нарисовать? Как угодно.

— Но я совсем не умею, — Ньерка растерялась.

— А ты попробуй, — Тиллис подмигнула ей. — Я пока отойду, у меня тесто поднялось.

Когда Тиллис вернулась, на листе красовалась светловолосая женщина на троне, в огромной короне.

— О чем для тебя эта корона и трон? — спросила Тиллис.

— Она так уверена в себе. Так уверена, что она лучше всех. Так высокомерна.

— Знаешь, Ньерка, самые уверенные в себе люди часто самые неуверенные на деле. Где-то внутри этой женщины может жить огромное количество комплексов. Огромный страх, что трон — всего лишь иллюзия, и корона не из золота, а из дешёвого пластика. Тебе не нужно её бояться, Ньерка.

— Я думаю, что она Манипулятор, но она может оказаться и Творцом. Творцы зачастую те ещё тираны, — Ньерка выглядела задумавшейся, но казалась спокойнее, чем когда только начинала рассказывать. — Манипуляторы часто действуют ювелирнее, они могут оказаться тиранами, но вовсе не такими, им более свойственно дергать за ниточки… Я думаю, её сын — Дипломат. Ему 14, и он явно боится свою мать. Не удивлюсь, если и ненавидит. Это одна из ипостасей отношений между Творцом и Дипломатом. Творец может пытаться творить из чего угодно — и из другого человека в том числе… Знаешь, я как-то наткнулась на стихотворение. Я твоя глина, мой милый творец, лепи из меня что захочешь. И, наверное, не каждый Дипломат так покорен своему Творцу, как я… Или… — Ньерка осеклась.

— Или что? — спросила Тиллис.

— Или он просто сломленный ей Творец…


	4. Творец

Мать умела бить так, чтобы все следы от побоев скрывала одежда, но было кое-что, что Мафел ненавидел сильнее унижения и физической боли. Долгие и нудные нравоучения, втаптывающие его в грязь, лишающие остатков собственного достоинства.

Вот и сейчас, когда за ней закрылась дверь, Мафел лёг на кровать и долго не мигая смотрел в потолок, чувствуя опустошение и подавленность. Если мать думала, что мотивировала его что-то поменять в своём отношении к учёбе, она заблуждалась. Она лишь дарила ему незабываемое ощущение отчаяния и собственной бесполезности, желание спрятаться от мира под тёплым одеялом — или раз и навсегда покончить с собой.

Мать собиралась замуж, и Синиус не нравился Мафелу. Как, должно быть, не понравился бы ему и любой другой её избранник. Если мать его выбрала, с ним априори было что-то не так.

А вот дочь Синиуса была ещё ничего, по крайней мере на первый взгляд. Мафел мог только посочувствовать, что у неё будет такая отвратительная мачеха.

Он лежал долго, почти заснул. И вдруг вздрогнул всем телом, услышав голос в собственной голове.

— Я знаю, как тебе больно.

***

— Просыпайся, Мафел, поговори с врачом, — разбудила его медсестра. Мафел с трудом открыл глаза. Капельницы глушили, притупляли любые чувства, заставляли умолкнуть таинственный, но такой утешительный голос в его голове. К постели Мафела подошла Сотерна, заведующая отделением психиатрии и по совместительству мать его нового отчима.

— Здравствуй, Мафел. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Голоса еще беспокоят?

— Нет, все хорошо.

— Точно? Или голоса убеждают тебя не рассказывать мне о них? — Сотерна внимательно вгляделась в него, и Мафел почувствовал смутное раздражение.

— Точно, не беспокоят.

— Ну ладно, допустим… Как переносишь препараты?

— Хорошо, — Мафел зевнул.

— Жалобы есть?

— Нет.

— Если будут, обязательно говори медсестрам. Извини, что не могу уделить тебе достаточно времени, меня ждут дела. 

— Мать еще не надумала сдать меня в детдом? — спросил Мафел, прекрасно зная, какое недовольство матери он вызвал, когда сознался, что слышит голоса, и загремел на подростковое отделение психиатрической больницы.

— Мафел, что ты такое говоришь? — засуетилась Сотерна. — Мама тебя любит и волнуется за тебя.

Ну-ну, мрачно подумал Мафел, но вслух ничего не сказал.

***

— Мафел, к тебе посетитель.

Гоните его лесом, хотел бы сказать Мафел, поскольку очень хотел спать. Но все-таки протер глаза и вышел из палаты. 

К нему пришла Ньерка. 

И вместе с Ньеркой… О нет. Вместе с Ньеркой пришел тот же самый голос.

— Спроси у девочки, как звали ее маму? — попросил голос.

— Ньерка, привет! Извини, мне что-то нехорошо…

— Что случилось? Я принесла тебе виноград.

— Я снова слышу голос.

Ньерка выглядела немного напуганной.

— Что он говорит? — настороженно спросила она.

— Спрашивает, как звали твою маму.

— Тамма.

— Передай привет внученьке, — попросил голос. — Хотя ты не передашь… Я знаю, как тебе больно. Мне тоже очень больно. Но вместе мы справимся.

Мафел был в растерянности. Что-то подсказывало ему, что если он сознается врачу, Ньерку к нему больше не пустят.

— Извини, Ньерка. Мне нужно отлежаться.

***

Убедившись, что никто их не видит, мать отвесила Мафелу оплеуху. 

— Выдумываешь себе болезнь и голоса, только чтобы не учиться, — зло произнесла она. — Мы с Синиусом не можем который месяц сыграть свадьбу.

— Что вам мешает? — Мафел не понимал.

— Идиот. У меня сын в больнице, а ты спрашиваешь, почему мы не можем праздновать? Ты вообще подумал о моей репутации? Немедленно прекращай жаловаться врачам на голоса, ты меня понял?

— Понял, — Мафел кивнул. Когда мать говорила в таком тоне, спорить с ней было бесполезно. 

— Я ушла, — бросила она, затем заметила подходившую к ним Сотерну и мазнула губами по его щеке. — Выздоравливай, милый.

Мафел понурился. 

— Здравствуй, Мафел, как твое самочувствие? — спросила Сотерна.

— Я в порядке.

— Твоя мама очень волнуется за тебя.

— Да, да… я знаю.

— Ей очень тяжело сейчас. Если тебе не подходят лекарства или ты все еще слышишь голоса, дай мне знать, пожалуйста. Важнее всего, чтобы ты выздоровел, и тогда все будет хорошо.

— Мне все подходит, голосов больше не слышу, — пробурчал Мафел.

— А что у тебя с настроением? Какой-то ты понурый.

— Как обычно, — Мафел не соврал. У него всегда было плохо с настроением, и сегодняшний день исключением не стал.

— Ну хорошо. Выздоравливай поскорее, — улыбнулась ему Сотерна и зашагала по коридору.

Мафелу осточертели больничные коридоры, но, впрочем, не больше, чем стены его комнаты.

— Она неплохая вообще-то, — робко произнес голос. — Вот бы познакомиться с ней…

Заткнись, подумал Мафел. Если ты заткнешься, я наконец выздоровею. 

— А ты этого хочешь? Возвращения к прежней жизни? Я знаю, как тебе больно, Мафел. Мне тоже очень больно. Меня бросила дочь. Теперь она мертва. А внучку я не знаю.   
А так хочу узнать ее. Ты ее знаешь, и я тебе завидую. Как она там, моя милая?

Заткнись, подумал Мафел. Заткнись, заткнись, замолчи сейчас же.

— Я помогу тебе сбежать и больше никогда тебя не побеспокою. Но пока я не могу молчать. Во мне слишком громко кричит твоя боль.

Чушь, подумал Мафел и стиснул зубы. Проклятый голос не хотел молчать. И что теперь? Попросить увеличить дозировки? Мать сказала, чтобы он не смел говорить, если ему станет хуже. Она ему не верила.

— Все будет хорошо, Мафел. Мы справимся. Мы с тобой со всем справимся. Если будешь готов сбежать, только позови меня, хорошо?

Уходи, подумал Мафел. Какого… Какого хуя? Какого хуя этот голос не желает униматься? Мафел казался себе жалким. Даже сочувствовал ему только голос в его же голове.

Заткнулся, удовлетворенно подумал Мафел и лег в кровать.

*** 

Не приходи, хотел сказать Мафел. Мне хуже, когда ты приходишь. Но не мог. Вместо этого он сказал:  
— Привет, Ньерка.

— Привет, Мафел. Принесла тебе апельсины.

Голос тактично молчал, но Мафел чувствовал присутствие чего-то чужеродного и напрягался все равно.

— Как твои дела?

— Знаешь, неплохо. Учиться интересно, домашние на всю неделю выполняю в субботу, а по воскресеньям встречаюсь с друзьями. От меня отказалась моя психолог, но это только потому, что наши отношения переросли в дружбу. Но мне вроде как сейчас и не нужно.

— В ней тоже кричит твоя боль, неужели ты не видишь? — спросил голос.

Достал, подумал Мафел. Заткнись. Заткнись.

— Жалеешь меня? — спросил Мафел, усмехнувшись чуть кривовато.

— Просто надеюсь, что ты поскорее выздоровеешь и что… словом, все наладится.

— Ничего не наладится, — пробормотал Мафел. — Все будет плохо. Все будет только хуже. Мать меня ненавидит. 

Он ожидал, что Ньерка, как и Сотерна, будет его разубеждать. Но Ньерка потупила взгляд и сказала тихо, почти шепотом:

— Верю. 

Они немного помолчали.

— У тебя нет других родных?

— У тебя есть я, — сказал голос. — И у нее, кстати, тоже.

— Заткнись! — Мафел сам не заметил, как сказал это вслух. — Извини, Ньерка. Не говори врачу, хорошо?

— Да, конечно. Как скажешь. И все-таки… постарайся не скрывать от врачей свое состояние.

— У меня шизофрения? Ты знаешь мой диагноз?

Ньерка кивнула. Она выглядела так жалко, будто сейчас заплачет.

— Брось это, — посоветовал Мафел. — Терпеть не могу, когда меня жалеют или сочувствуют… это вот все.

— Все должно стать лучше, — тихо сказала Ньерка. — Извини, Мафел, мне наверное лучше уйти сейчас.

— Наверное.

***

Шаг, шаг, еще шаг. Осточертевший коридор. Зеркало, в котором отражалось, как сильно он растолстел на препаратах.

— Помнишь, ты хотел рисовать? Помнишь, ты хотел играть на гитаре? Ты сможешь сделать свою жизнь лучше. Просто поверь мне.

Мафел знал: он больше всего на свете боится поверить голосу, чтобы все, что ему предлагают, оказалось неправдой.

— Помнишь, как ты любил животных? — настойчиво продолжал голос. — У меня в деревне и утки, и гуси, и козочки. И природа, и озеро. Я хорошо живу, только бедно. И больно часто в груди так, знаешь…

Почему ты никак не оставишь меня в покое, подумал Мафел. Я сильнее всего хочу избавиться от тебя.

— Тогда приезжай. 

Куда, зачем, что за бред нес этот чертов голос?

— Давай этой ночью, Мафел? Сотерна не хочет брака между Синиусом и Кэтил. Она не выпишет тебя еще долго, хоть и не сознается себе в своих истинных намерениях. 

И куда я пойду, спросил Мафел. И как я сбегу, подумал он. И что за бред, почему я так хочу поверить долбаному голосу в своей голове…

— Этой ночью все будут спать, а ключи будут лежать на столе. Одежду у тебя не забирали. Возьмешь кошелек медсестры и сядешь на электричку.

Ночью я буду спать, подумал Мафел мрачно. 

Но этой ночью ему не спалось.

*** 

Что я делаю, спрашивал себя Мафел. Что я делаю здесь и почему я не помню, как сюда попал? 

Дом 31. Мафел чувствовал себя идиотом, подходя к ухоженной ограде.

— Заблудился, голубчик? — спросил голос за его спиной. Мафел резко обернулся. За ним стояла миловидная старушка и улыбалась беззубым ртом. — А ко мне сегодня внученька должна приехать. Со своими друзьями. Ты откуда будешь?

— Ниоткуда.

— Ничейный? А в хозяйстве умеешь?

— Умею немного. Зачем вы… зачем вы меня позвали?

— Ну, кто тебя звал, я не знаю, а хочешь, так проходи, свой будешь, — старушка подмигнула ему. — У меня тут и козы, и гуси, рук на все не хватает… Сам боженька   
послал, видать… Милосердный он все-таки. И внученьку мне пошлет сегодня. Проходи, не стесняйся. Я знаешь, ложку уронила, а ложка-то — к гостям. Думала, внученька приедет, так рано еще. А глянь-ка — ты пришел. Ничего не бывает просто так. В бога веришь, милый?

— Нет. В него давно уже никто не верит, бабушка.

— А почему? — искренне удивилась старушка. — От неверия и беды все.

Мафел прислушался к себе. Голос молчал, а чужое присутствие исчезло напрочь. Больше всего он боялся, что все окажется сном.

— Вот козел, знакомься. А вот и индюк, красавец, гордость моя. Ни за что на суп его не пущу, моего милого. 

А я бы поел сейчас суп из этого жирного индюка, подумал Мафел. Индюк посмотрел на него так, будто прочитал его мысли, и Мафелу стало стыдно.

***

— Внученька! Внученька приехала! Милая моя, хорошая…

— Бабушка, — из глаз Ньерки катились слезы, но она улыбалась. — Бабушка, милая, как я рада! 

За Ньеркой стояли еще двое. Высокий парень с непослушной шевелюрой, одетый так небрежно и неаккуратно, как одевался раньше отец Мафела, за что его нещадно ругала мать. И темноволосая на редкость красивая девушка. 

— Это Ирик и Тиллис, знакомься, — Ньерка представила своих друзей. — Мафел? — неуверенно спросила она.

— Ты же меня не выдашь? — шепнул он.

— Ну что ты. Конечно, нет.

— Пойдемте обедать, дорогие! Бабка хоть и хромает, и без помощничка бы не справилась, а все ж обед на славу! Рыбку едите?


	5. Пьен

Фимал долго смотрел прищурившись на всех троих.

— Ну и ну, — тихо сказал он. — Значит, вас ничего не смутило? Ни то, что там было гораздо теплее, ни то, что вы выехали в семь утра и в семь же утра вернулись? Вы серьезно не догадываетесь, где вы побывали и чем рисковали?

— Бабушка странная. Не в обиду, Ньерка, — пожал плечами Ирик.

— Ты имеешь в виду… — начала Тиллис.

— Да, — кивнул Фимал. — Вы там ели?

— Рыбку, — сглотнула Ньерка. Серьезность Фимала начала ее пугать.

— Очень плохо, что ели. Впрочем, никто не знает, чем это чревато на самом деле. Для тех, кто не понял, поясняю: вы были в царстве мертвых. Именно там сейчас твоя бабушка укрывает твоего друга.

— Что? — Ньерка была в шоке. Слова Фимала казались ей бредом. — Неужели…

— Не веришь, съезди еще раз до той же станции, как говоришь, она называется?

— Старое… Старое кладбище, — Ньерка почувствовала, как по коже побежали мурашки. — То есть там нет никакой деревни?!

— Нет. Никакой деревни там нет, — Фимал говорил непривычно мягко.

— И как мне вызволить оттуда Мафела? 

— Спроси сначала, хочет ли он, чтобы его оттуда вызволили. 

У Ньерки зазвонил телефон. Она взглянула на экран. Сотерна.

— Ньерка, милая, я хочу тебе кое-что сказать… Мафел сбежал. Ты не знаешь, где он сейчас может находиться?

Ньерка подавила истерический смех.

— Нет, бабушка. Я не знаю. А разве… Разве можно сбежать из больницы?

— Как видишь, — в тоне Сотерны сквозило недовольство.

— Ааа. Ну, надеюсь, он найдется.

— Я тоже ОЧЕНЬ надеюсь, — Сотерна повесила трубку.

— У меня просто мурашки по коже, — сказала Тиллис, и Ньерка закивала. — Фимал, ты знаешь, что теперь с нами будет?

— Нет. Этого никто не знает.

— Очень жаль.

***

— Ньерка, — Синиус сказал это с какой-то совершенно особенной интонацией. — Мы с Кэтил… не будем больше вместе.

— Очень жаль, — сказала Ньерка, хотя жаль ей не было абсолютно.

Синиус притянул ее к себе.

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он, и она не почувствовала ровным счетом ничего. Эти слова не ощущались ложью, скорее частью какой-то странной игры.

— Не надо, — Ньерка отстранилась.

— Что-то не так?

— Всё. Всё не так.

— Ньерка, объясни, пожалуйста.

— Не хочу, — Ньерка развернулась и ушла. — Я съезжаю от бабушки, — бросила она. — Я не хочу больше иметь ничего общего ни с тобой, ни с ней.

— Очень глупо, — тон Синиуса звучал назидательно. 

— Мне плевать!

— Подожду, пока ты одумаешься.

…быстрее, быстрее, пока Сотерны нет дома. Собрать вещи. Учебники, конспекты, одежду, ничего не забыть. Куда? Неважно. На край Ньерка знала, что может приехать на станцию Старое кладбище и звать там свою бабушку, пока не околеет от ноябрьского холода. Собственно, это вполне отвечало ее желаниям. Но, вспомнив про Ирика, Ньерка остановилась и в первую очередь направилась к нему. 

***

— Думаю, тебе лучше пожить у Тиллис какое-то время. Видишь ли, мы с мамой тебе всегда рады, но вряд ли ты хочешь лишних вопросов.

— Да, наверное, ты прав. Думаешь, она меня примет?

— Думаю, да. Позвони ей, любимая.

Ньерка судорожно набирала номер. Тиллис согласилась ее приютить сразу, как услышала о ее проблемах.

— Пока-пока, — Ньерка поцеловала Ирика. На телефоне было множество пропущенных от Сотерны, и Ньерка решила сменить симкарту. Завтра нужно было идти на пары   
к преподавателю, о строгости которого ходили легенды, и, сидя на диване у Тиллис дома, Ньерка усердно готовилась к занятию по истории.

— Я так боюсь, что завтра бабушка придет в университет.

— Бабушка? — вздрогнула Тиллис.

— Сотерна. Не… Ну ты поняла.

— Да. Поняла. Не пугай так, — Тиллис улыбнулась. — Она же не утащит тебя домой силком, верно?

— Имеет право. Я несовершеннолетняя.

— Почитай законы хорошенько. Бабушка со стороны отца, который официально является, если не ошибаюсь, всего лишь твоим опекуном, не имеет на тебя никаких прав.

— Я все равно боюсь.

— Я больше боюсь другую твою бабушку, — признала Тиллис. — Точнее… Она очень милая…

— Но мертвая, — договорила Ньерка, и слова отозвались горечью.

— Да, — Тиллис засуетилась. — Хочешь выпить еще чаю?

***

— Привет, — невысокий худощавый паренек с длинными волосами помахал Ньерке рукой. — Давай знакомиться.

— Давай, — ответила Ньерка.

— Я Пьен. Бог сочувствия и милосердия, всепринимающей любви. Покровитель тех, кого ты называешь Дипломатами.

— Я Ньерка.

— Ты служишь мне, Ньерка, так уж сложилось. А раз так, я могу дать тебе совет. Есть тот, кто нуждается сейчас в твоей помощи. Мальчик, повзрослевший в царстве мертвых. Мафел.

— И как я могу ему помочь?

— Очень просто. Он только что из царства мертвых, у него с собой те деньги, которые он… позаимствовал у медсестры, когда сбегал. Помоги ему устроиться в мире живых. Возможно, тебе придется пожертвовать своей гордостью. Но те, кто служат мне, привыкли жертвовать.

— Пожертвовать гордостью? Вернуться к Сотерне?

Пьен кивнул.

— Кажется, скоро прозвонит твой будильник. Сходи на пары, а после них езжай на вокзал. Мафел будет тебя ждать. Ему сейчас 24. Если нужна будет моя помощь — помни, я с тобой. Рлен искажает привычный нам мир, и нам остается только подстроиться под его странные игры.

— Кто такой Рлен?

Ответа Пьена Ньерка не услышала из-за звонка будильника. Она надеялась вернуться к странному сну, но сознательная часть отчетливо звала пойти на пару по истории к строгому профессору Эварсу.

*** 

По пути до вокзала Ньерка судорожно подсчитывала, сколько денег у нее отложено с последнего издания сборника. Да, они были отложены на поездку ее мечты, но так ли это было важно — теперь, когда куда главнее казалось помочь? Какая-то часть Ньерки все еще надеялась, что все окажется ложью, что на вокзале ее никто не ждет, и можно с чистой совестью жить дальше.

Ньерка понимала, что возвращение к Сотерне для уменьшения трат отныне неизбежно, как и поиск работы. Если она действительно хочет помочь, все будет упираться в деньги. 

Вокзал был, как обычно, шумным и многолюдным. Ньерка искала и вглядывалась. 

Она услышала мелодию. Очень завораживающую. Кто-то играл на гитаре. Ньерка подошла ближе. Играл худой светловолосый мужчина с бородой и усами. Ньерка подошла ближе. Сунула руку в карман, решив оставить денег. Её взгляд привлекла надпись на картонке. «Мастер на все руки может нарисовать ваш портрет или портрет вашего любимца». 

Она дождалась окончания мелодии.

— А портрет персонажа вы нарисовать можете? Плачу щедро.

— Ньерка? — мужчина поднял на неё растерянный взгляд. — Прошу прощения, господа, у меня заказ.

Люди, окружившие его, растерянно расходились.

— Мафел? Ты совсем не похож на себя. Такой худой и взрослый. 

К Мафелу подошла девчушка лет двенадцати и что-то прошептала ему на ухо. Хозяин, вот все, что разобрала Ньерка.

— Сколько платите? — невозмутимо спросил Мафел.

— А сколько стоит час вашего времени?

Девчушка шепнула что-то ему на ухо.

— Золотой слиток, акции инбанка и одна улыбка.

Девчушка недовольно состроила рожу.

— Плачу две тысячи.

— Три, — невозмутимо торговался Мафел.

— Три, — легко согласилась Ньерка. Девчушка захихикала, шепнула что-то ещё про хозяина — кажется, про то, что он будет доволен — и оставила их наедине. Мафел глотнул энергетического напитка, стоявшего рядом с ним, и Ньерка заметила круги под его глазами — явно от недосыпа — наспех замазанные дешёвым тональником.

— Какой персонаж? — устало спросил Мафел. — Очень рад тебе, но, сама понимаешь, работа.

— Понимаю. Эта гитара из того мира?

— Да.

— Вот почему она так завораживает. Если я принесу тебе стихи, положишь их на ноты?

— Лучше принеси кота.

— Кого? — удивилась Ньерка.

— Кота. Сходи в приют, они все равно там дохнут. Выбери посимпатичнее и принеси. Кормить его здесь будут, договорюсь.

— Ты же не будешь его мучить?

— Нет, конечно. Аккуратная дрессировка с положительными подкреплениями. Бабушка научила. И мне веселее, и им выгоднее, — он кивнул куда-то в сторону. — Так кого рисуем?

***

— Король попрошаек? Знаю через два привета.

— Это как?

— Знаю того, кто с ним вместе пил, — пояснил Ирик. — Суровый мужик, вроде как. А что тебе до него?

Ньерка закусила губу.

— Понимаешь, Мафел теперь…

— Работает на Хозяина?

— Ага. Он вообще нормально… Как это устроено?

— Они работают за еду и ночлег, но спят ничтожно мало, сидят на кофеине. Ну и… Кто во что горазд. Кто играет, кто рисует, кто просто жалостливо выглядит. Хозяин не   
жестокий, но отпускает неохотно, скажем так.

— Что же делать? — растерялась Ньерка.

— Например, наслаждаться погодой. Уж не запала ли ты на Мафела? — Ирик улыбнулся и коснулся пальцем её носа.

— Ирик, — Ньерка взглянула укоризненно. — Между прочим, он нарисовал персонажа для нашей игры.

— Вот с этого и надо было начинать!

***

— Ньерка! Ньерка!

Ньерка открыла глаза и первым делом вытерла слёзы, затем взглянула на Тиллис. 

— Что такое, кошмар? — обеспокоенно спросила Тиллис.

Ньерка покачала головой.

— У меня странный вопрос, — медленно произнесла она. — Ты веришь в богов?

— В богов — нет, Тиллис сделала выразительную паузу. — Только в богиню.

— Какая она? — спросила Ньерка.

— Она матерь всего. Матерь боли и радости. Матерь наших желаний и грез. Матерь загадок и тайн… Она просто невероятная. Но какое это имеет отношение к твоему сну?

— Мне снился бог. Мне снился бог любви и милосердия. Он говорил… что я не могу помочь всем. И говорил это так, что я верила. И это заставляло меня плакать. Потому что это так больно — невозможность помочь… Я бы сделала все, чтобы вызволить Мафела, но Пьен сказал ясно — нужно ждать.

— Мафел в царстве мертвых?

— Нет. Он на вокзале. Играет там на гитаре и рисует портреты, все вырученные деньги отдает хозяину, Королю попрошаек. Мафел… Он… Я… — Ньерка захлебнулась   
собственными словами. — Я так хочу сделать его свободным от хозяина. А Пьен… ну, бог… он сказал — ты и так помогаешь ему. Он сказал — ты даешь ему надежду, ты   
даешь ему поддержку и понимание… Но этого так мало, Тиллис. Если бы только… Если бы только я могла его выкупить, сделать ему фальшивый паспорт, устроить, где ему жить… Но я не могу! Я не представляю, как…

— Шшш, погоди, — Тиллис погладила Ньерку по голове. — Нужно разграничивать себя и других. Ты не должна жертвовать всем ради другого человека. Кто тебе Мафел? Даже не возлюбленный…

— Ты говоришь, как психолог. Наверное, ты не веришь в то, что мне является во сне бог. Знаешь, Тиллис… Иногда мне кажется, что там, на небе… Что Пьен там не один.

— Может быть, — Тиллис не стала спорить.

— А еще он сказал, что есть те, кто нуждаются в моей любви. Что это мой отец. Что это его мать, моя бабушка, Сотерна. Что я не должна отрекаться от них. Что я тоже их люблю…

— А ты сама что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросила Тиллис осторожно. Ньерка уронила голову ей на плечо, и Тиллис погладила Ньерку по спине.

— Конечно, люблю, — сказала Ньерка как-то обреченно. — Знаешь, Тиллис, иногда это так больно — любить…

***

Просыпаться в обнимку было чудесно, но в выходной день было бы намного приятнее. Ньерка и сама не поняла, как они с Тиллис умудрились так вот заснуть. Но Пьен, немилосердный к ней бог милосердия, больше не снился. Да и можно ли было назвать это общение — снами?

Тиллис сонно заворочалась в постели, и Ньерка улыбнулась. Жаль, что сегодня на пары. А после пар — в приют, за котом. Нельзя дать всем котам из приюта дом. Нельзя сделать так, чтобы все начали жить хорошо. И это больно. Но можно подарить кота Мафелу, сделать так, чтобы один человек обрел кота, о котором будет заботиться, а один кот обрел человека, которому будет мурчать. 

А потом… Это было самым сложным. Потом, судя по всему, Ньерка пойдет домой. К нотациям Сотерны. И встретится с Синиусом. Встретит его высокомерный взгляд, выражающий — я, мол, так и знал, что вернешься.

Ничего ты не знал, Синиус, подумала Ньерка. Ты не знал главного. Не знал, почему я возвращаюсь. Ты словно в прочном латном доспехе, защищен от мира, но сквозь прорезь в шлеме тебе ничегошеньки не видно. В этом — твоя слабость, Синиус, подумала Ньерка. Твоя слабость и моя сила. 

Она чуть не пролила кофе, задумавшись.

***

— По-твоему можно так пугать? По-моему так нельзя, — говорила Сотерна. Она говорила и говорила, а Ньерка слушала и кивала, иногда отвечала на вопросы.

— Почему? — вопрошала Сотерна. — Почему ты так поступила? Разве тебе здесь было плохо?

— Дело не в тебе, а в папе. Мы поссорились.

— И ты, конечно, не расскажешь ничего?

Ньерка кивнула. 

Она ожидала любой реакции, но Сотерна вдруг посмотрела внимательно и тихо, с какой-то горечью спросила:  
— Что же такое он с тобой сделал?

Этот вопрос словно стал поворотом вентиля — слёзы обиды, копившиеся все полтора года, хлынули наружу. Ньерка ушла к себе в комнату и плотно закрыла дверь. Что такого с ней сделал Синиус, когда начал делить с ней постель? На психологических сеансах Ньерка и Тиллис сошлись на том, что действия Синиуса были преступлением против неё, Ньерки. Но… Я же не противилась ему, думала Ньерка. Да, это все сломало что-то у меня внутри, но… Наверное, в этой отравленной близости была и своя прелесть для Ньерки. Как будто она начинала больше значить для Синиуса, а этого ей тогда хотелось всей душой. Что хорошего в том, чтобы быть слабой, сломленной и зависимой от человека, который, сам того не зная, тебя ломал, спрашивала себя Ньерка. И внезапно поняла кое-что ещё. Синиусу было с ней хорошо. А она любила те моменты, когда можно было сделать так, чтобы кому-то стало хорошо. Уловив эту логику, Ньерка захотела от неё отмыться, проклясть лепесток Дипломата, проклясть Пьена, которому она, оказывается, служила.

— Просто мне нужно служить правильно, — прозвучал тихий голос. В комнате никого не было. Ньерка мысленно попросила Пьена больше не звучать у неё в голове.


End file.
